Arthur TV Descriptions
Arthur Television Guide Descriptions by season. Season 1 Arthur's Baby & D.W.'s Baby Arthur and D.W. learn to come to terms with their feelings over a new baby in their home. Arthur's First Sleepover & Arthur's New Years Eve D.W. pulls a prank on Arthur and his friend when, despite her warning about an alien invasion, they decide to camp outdoors. Season 2 Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard & D.W.'s Very Bad Mood Arthur takes on a crossing guard who charges people $10 to walk across the street. D.W.'s Name Game & Finders Key-pers After a lengthy exchange of insults, Arthur and D.W. find that---just like sticks and stones---names can hurt. How the Cookie Crumbles & Sue Ellen's Little Sister Muffy's homemade cookies are a success, but there's one thing her customers don't know: she's using someone else's recipe. Season 3 Background Blues & And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids Francine and Muffy dig up information on their family trees, but are disappointed to learn that their ancestors did not live exciting lives. Mr. Ratburn's class prepares to be on a TV Show called "The Magic Toolbox." Binky Rules & Meet Binky Binky denies writing graffiti on the school, but he's still a suspect because it's his name that appears on the walls. Meanwhile, Arthur and his friends try to get tickets to a Binky concert. (note that the description for 'Meet Binky' only appears on the online TV description). What Scared Sue Ellen? & Clarissa is Cracked The gang considers investigating a spooky noise Sue Ellen heard in the woods; and Grandma Thora lends D.W. a porcelain doll. Arthur's Dummy Disaster & Francine and the Feline A shy boy's new-found popularity is threatened when kids tire of his seemingly best feature: a dummy. Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight & D.W.'s Perfect Wish: When their parents have a big argument, Arthur and D.W. blame themselves and worry that either their mom or dad will move out. Arthur and D.W. Clean Up & The Long, Dull Winter D.W. and Arthur must clean up their rooms before they can attend a special event in the park. Season 5 Just Desserts & The Big Dig Arthur eats too many sweets. Arthur's Family Feud & Muffy Gets Mature Who ruined Dad's Souffle? Arthur and D.W. show off their storytelling skills. Then Muffy wants to hang out with more 'sophisticated' people. Season 6 Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked & Best of the Nest Sue Ellen becomes obsessed with an Internet game; The gang must decide whether to go on a camping trip. Prunella's Special Edition & The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies Prunella receives a Braille copy of a book; Arthur and D.W. watch immature television shows. Muffy's Soccer Shocker & Brother, Can You Spare a Clarinet? Muffy's dad is the new soccer coach; Binky refuses to play in band practice. The Boy Who Cried Comet & Arthur and Los Vecinos Buster believes that a comet is heading straight for Earth; Arthur learns about a different culture when a Spanish family moves in. Season 9 Francine's Big Top Trouble & George Blows His Top Francine enjoys circus camp; George has enough of Buster's borrowing. Arthur Weighs In & The Laws of the Jungle Gym Arthur wants to get into shape; Muffy takes pictures at the jungle gym. Season 15 Buster's Secret Admirer & The Last King of Lambland Buster receives chocolates in the mail and tries to figure out who sent them; James receives a toy lamb that is said to give its owner special powers. Season 20 Buster's Second Chance & Arthur and the Whole Truth Buster turns back the clock to see what life would be like if he were a genius; Arthur finds out Buster has been lying to protect his feelings. Fern's Flight of Fancy & Cereal Fern considers giving up being a writer after a rejection; Buster relays the story of a missing cereal box on his podcast. He Said, He Said & Bunny Trouble When an episode of Bionoic Bunny is interrupted, Carl is the only one who can recall what comes next; Larry the class bunny, wanders off. Season 21 The Lost Dinosaur & The Princess Problem Rapty the dinosaur goes missing; D.W. learns the true qualities of a princess with the help of Arthur's friend Lydia.Category:Television Descriptions